


Something’s Fishy

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Brings up the meta of Reviving, Death, Gen, Kinda, Kinda sad?, Meta, Nick trusts her but..., Sugar is like 17 so this makes it harsher in hindsight, Sugar the Sole Survivor - Freeform, This is pretty vague tbh, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, ambigious as all hell, what if time just rewound when you died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Something was definitely fishy… but he respected her. She had been patient with him, letting him tell her his secrets and concerns when he was ready. So he would wait for her in turn. It was only fair. No matter how much he wanted to know.





	Something’s Fishy

Nick Valentine knew as soon as he met her, something was up. She was undoubtedly helpful, assisting in his escape, and helping out further with some of his cases! But something was just… off.

She said she was looking for her baby cousin, but the look in her eyes made him think that she was more so expecting having to find a corpse to put in the ground, which was heartbreaking enough, but even though they’ve found where Kellogg was… she seemed to avoid it like the plague. 

She must be terrified, he reasoned, but he couldn’t really affirm that, seeing her charge so fearlessly in battle to help out her newfound allies and settlements. 

But that was another odd thing. Every now and then, he found himself wondering if he would be needing a serious tune up soon, because it felt like… almost as if it were a groundhog’s day kind of loop. He couldn’t even count how many times he could’ve sworn she crumpled to the floor lifeless in front of his eyes. And then time would seem to rewind and he’d open his eyes and they were back before the fight began. And after each instance she seemed to know exactly where to expect their foes from. 

It was worse when he was back in the Sanctuary. Time would stop and rewind and he was hit with the sinking feeling that she had died. Again. 

One day he would ask, he swore to himself. He would ask if she knew the reason time seemed so...weird.

Some of the others seemed to notice it too…Depending on who was at the settlement, he would see Piper flinch, see Codsworth freeze up, all three of his eyes shrinking as small as they could. He could see Hancock wince as though he had been shot. If MacCready was nearby, he could see the Merc’s hand immediately go to his weapons, and Preston tipped his hat over his eyes. And Dogmeat would give the most mournful howl and then… everything winded back.

It was almost preferable to witness her crumble, preferable to feel like he failed her as a companion, then to know he was unable to help her because she was traveling with someone else who failed.

 

She was kind. Overwhelmingly so. She emphasized with him, on feeling out of place, and she was always insistent that he was more than a bot with stolen memories.It hardly surprised him when she tugged him along to find the railroad. She seemed to make fast friends with Deacon, even joking with him at the first meeting. It was endearing but he couldn’t help but worry. What if she got caught up into something that would get her killed? Permanently that is.

She had seemed very reluctant to shoot the synths that were firing at them, always looking worriedly at him. And he witnessed her move in front of him several times, to be a living shield between him and their attackers. Each time she selflessly moved to protect him, he felt his guilt grow.

He wanted to ask her why she was so careless as to risk herself while protecting others. “There are people who would be devastated if you died!” He wanted to grab and shake her. He couldn’t help but silently wonder, if he did do that, would she tell him the reason time went so out of whack when she died? But he had the sneaking suspicion that she didn’t even know. Whenever it reset, if he was there with her, he could see her visibly stiffen and often check over herself quickly. He hoped she didn’t feel the pain from dying each time. 

Something was definitely fishy… but he respected her. She had been patient with him, letting him tell her his secrets and concerns when he was ready. So he would wait for her in turn. It was only fair. No matter how much he wanted to know.


End file.
